Realize
by fluffypuppy99
Summary: If Emily realizes her feeling for Jayden, will he realize it too?


**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing a story that could go with a song to Power Rangers Samurai. i think its called a songfic or something like that of.**

**Anyway, the song that im writing a story to is called Realize by Colbie Cobalt. Hope you like the story! (Remember, if its not that good, this is my first attempt at this and no rude reviews!) Btw, the spelling in some words could be wrong.**

**Also, this is written in Emily's POV. **

**Realize **

Today was just a normal day of being Emily, the Yellow Samurai Ranger. We trained, battled, and you know, the usual. Suddenly, the Gap Sensor went off as we were training.

When we got to the place, we saw lots of moogers and a nighloks directing them. Everyone started battling the moogers, expect Jayden who was fighting the nighlok. I started slashing, hitting, pushing, stabbing, and cutting the moogers off when I looked over to the nighlok battling Jayden. I saw that the nighlok used some high-volt power that sent Jayden backwards. So I decided to go help stop the nighlok too and slashed the last mooger fighting me. I saw that the nighlok was about to strike Jayden again so I ran to block him and protect Jayden.

I yelled out "Jayden! I'm coming to protect you!"

Jayden yelled back and trying to shoo me away, "Emily, get back. This guy is too tough!"

Of course i didnt listen so i just jumped in front of him, but i got hit really hard. I got hit so hard that i demorphed and flew to the ground.

I faintly heard Jayden yell out "Emily! Nighlok, thats it! Now you're really gonna pay for..."

Thats when I blacked out.

I woke up slowly and saw that I was in the recovery room. I looked around and saw that Jayden was sitting beside my bed. Jayden had his hands covering his face, so he didnt see me wake up. I slowly sat up, feeling a small pain in my side, and muttered, "Jayden?"

He quickly pulled his head up and a sign of relief came over his face. "Emily! I'm so happy that you're up and ok. You've been sleeping so long, I was so worried that you wouldnt ever wake up."

"You were worried about me?" I asked him, alittle curious.

"Of course I was. I care about you alot and didnt want to see you hurt like that." Jayden said to me in a caring voice that seemed to make me feel like he just gave me an adorable puppy.

You see lately, Jayden seems to be caring and trying to look out for me alot lately. One time at practice, my boyfriend, Mike, and I were practicing our sword skills and he knocked me down like, really hard. Jayden just happened to almost next to us, since he was watching us sword fight and was trying to watch us better at a closer view. I saw Jayden look at me on the ground and quickly ran to me. In a second, he was there trying to help me get back up. Instead of apoligizing like crazy even though it wasn't even his fault, Jayden simply said "Emily, that was great sword play. Even though you were knocked down hard this time, I know that you will be able to get back up. Keep up the good work."

I thought that was so nice of him to say that. Whenever Mike and I sword fight and he hits me hard or knocks me down, he always apolgizes like crazy and most of the time doesnt try to help me up. I like that he apoligizes to me but he doesnt always have to point out the "awesomeness" of what he did that knocked me down WHILE he's apoligizing.

Also, when Jayden was helping me up by grabbing my hand, I thought I felt tiny electric sparks flying through my hands and though my body.

Another time was when Mike and I got in a fight about some stupid thing that I can't even remember now and I went into my room and sat on my bed crying. Normally, Mia would be there to comfort me in a time of sadness but Mia was shopping for food at the store that day. So I felt like I was alone for that moment. When I was crying, Jayden had started walking past my room and stopped when he heard me crying. He knocked and came in and asked what was wrong. I told him about the little fight me and Mike had. At first he just nodded and said "Oh." It had felt alittle awkward for a moment, but he then said that he wasn't really that good at the whole feelings and crying thing. Instead of just leaving out of there, he came up to me and extended his hand to me. I took his hand and then he pulled me into a hug. At first, I was alittle surprised that he hugged me, but then wrapped my arms around him and just cried.

I remembered that when I was crying into his shirt, I wasn't crying about Mike and I's fight. I didnt really know why I was crying at that moment.

After my crying started to stop, Jayden unwrapped his arms from me and looked into my eyes. He had then said these few words that I will always remember. "You are a beautiful, talented girl who can make anyone's day feel like a dream. A good one." That was all he had said.

"Emily? Emily! Hello?" I heard Jayden telling me, pulling me back into reality.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking heavy there for a second."

"Jayden, baby? honey.. oh! There you are! I've been looking for you." Mia said to Jayden as she started coming into the room. When she saw that I was awake she yelled "Emily! OMG! You're awake! I'll go get the others!" Mia then ran and brought back the others.

Also, here's a quick note. If you were wondering why Mia was calling Jayden "baby" & "honey", it's because she is Jayden's girlfriend.

When Mia brought the others in, Mike ran to the other side of my bed and said "Emily, thank goodness you're ok. I was so worried for you."

"Thanks Mike. So, did you all take down that nighlok?"

"Yes, we did. We'll never have to see that ugly nighlok again."

"That's good." I said to Mike, then glanced at Jayden. I then started glancing back and look slowly at Mike and Jayden. For some reason, I was trying to decided who was more cuter.

After a few days of recovery, I was feeling back to normal again. Today, me and Mike were sitting down on the couch, me wrapped around in his arms. When the movie that we were watching went to commerical, Mike whispered to me "Emily, did you know that I love you?"

"Of course I did. I love you too." I said to him as the movie came back on and we started watching it. Just then, I had this thought in my mind. Whenever Im with Mike, either in his arms or talking to him, I don't really feel anything with him. Like a spark or heart rising emotion. Actually, the only reason Im dating Mike is because he asked me out of the blue if I wanted to date and I said sure, but it wasnt anything special. Do I really love him?

Just then, I got pulled out of my train of thought when I saw Jayden out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look at him, seeing where he might be going. Jayden saw me looking at me, gave me a cute, little smile of his, and went back on his way to where ever. When he smiled at me, it felt like I blushed. Suddenly, I felt confused, but I didn't know why.

I got up from the couch, out of Mike's arms, and told him that I would be right back. Instead, I just went into my room, (also Mia's room too), turned on the radio, and flopped on my bed. I keep asking myself why I feel confused. Just then on the radio, the DJ person said "OK! Now joying listening to Realize by Colbie Colliat." That's when I figured it out. When listening to the lyrics, it make me automanicly think of Jayden and me.

That was it. I realized that I had feelings for Jayden, not Mike. Even though Jayden was when Mia, I still wanted to be with him. He makes me feel like we actually have something together. I had to tell him how I feel about him.

A few days went by after I told Jayden how I felt about him. I'll explain what happened but if you listen to the lyrics to "Realize" by Colbie Colliat, it will make perfect sense.

_Take time to realize_

_That your warmth is crashing down on in_

_Take time to realize_

_That I am on your side_

_Didn't I, Didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No it's never gonna be that simple_

_No I can't spell it our for you_

It was the day of when I was going to tell him about my feelings about him. I had to get him alone though. Hopefully, he will realize that everytime he looks at me or talks to me, I feel like we have a connection. That when I'm in his arms, his warmth makes me feel good inside. That when we're fighting in battle, I'll always be by his side and protect him no matter what. Telling him how I feel isn't going to a simple walk in the park, but I'm going to have to try.

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized _

_we'd never have to wonder if we missed out on eachother now_

It was also that day that another nighlok attacked us and Jayden ended up getting hurt badly. Kevin told me to take Jayden back home to Ji immediately. After Ji treated up his wounds, Ji told me to look after Jayden so he could go check up on the other rangers quickly. When I saw that Jayden wasn't in his room, I got worried and started looking everywhere around the house for him. I finally found him, just sitting on the porch.

I had came up to him and said "Jayden, you're supposed to be in bed. You're not well."

"I know that. I just felt like getting up for a second." Jayden had said to me without looking.

I slowly sat down next to him on the porch and stared at the ground for a few minutes.

I thought to myself, "Today is the day where I'm going to tell Jayden how I feel. No backing out. Maybe he will realize what I realized."

_Take time to realize_

_Oh-Oh I'm on your side_

_Didn't I, Didn't I tell you_

_Take time to realize_

_This all can pass you by _

_Didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No it's never gonna be that simple_

_No I can't spell it out for you_

So I took a deep breathe, let it out, and told him.

"Jayden, I have to tell you something but promise not to get upset."

"Sure"

"Ok well, this isn't going to be easy for me to say. Umm... oh! Remember how I got infront of you when that nighlok hit me a few days ago? Well, I did that because I didn't want to see you get hurt and wanted to help you defect him. Also, it's because I care about you deeply, Jayden. And... uhhh... well..." I stummered those last few words out my mouth when I didnt know what else to say to him.

So, I just kissed him. At that moment, I felt like I was on a roller coaster on the 4th of July when the fireworks are going off. I felt like I could do this all day except he didnt kiss me back. So I pulled away and saw that he had a surprised look on his face.

"Uhh... wha... huh?" Jayden was stummering like he really didnt know what happened.

"Jayden! Do I have to spell it out for you? I like you! That's why I kissed you! It's because I like you!" I told him loudly enough so he could understand.

I expected him to say something like "Wow, I feel the same way!" or "Gross, I could never like you like that" or even "Ummm... ok?" Instead, he just stood up and walked away.

_If you'd just realized what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for eachother and we'd never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized _

_We'd never have to wonder if we miss out on eachother but_

_It's not the same, no it's never the same_

_If you don't feel it too_

_If you meet me halfway_

_If you would meet me halfway_

_It could be the same for you_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder_

_Just realize what I just realized _

_If you just realize what I just realized_

After a few minutes went by, I went looking for him. I found him in his room, just sitting on his bed. He didn't even look up when I came into his room. So I just sat down next to him, and tried to explain as much as I could.

"Jayden, I have no idea what you may be thinking right now. Like no idea, but I'm going to tell you how I feel. Ever since I first met you, I've always admired you. Your great leader, skills, courage, but I didn't know much about your inner feelings. I soon found out more about those feelings when you showed them to me. You help me up when I fall down, you incourage me to do better, you make me feel better when I'm sad, and everytime I see you, my hearts starts to speed up. I've never felt that with Mike. When I'm with Mike, it feels like I'm only with a friend, not a lover, and I'm sure that you feel that way about Mia too. When I was with Mike, it feels wrong. But when I'm with you, it feels right. I guess that what I'm trying to say is that Im in love with you and want to be with you."

Just after I said that, Jayden just got up and started to walk away until I stopped him.

"Jayden! Stop walking away from me and say something to me." I could tell that I was started to get teary-eyed because I felt drops of tears starting to run down my cheeks. "Jayden, please realize that you like me too. I can tell it when I look into your eyes. I see it when you smile at me or help me in anyway. I feel it when you touch me and the blood in my body rushes through my veins rapidly. Please don't pretend that you don't feel the same way because you will miss out on what we have together. Please Jayden, just realize what we have together. Please." I softly said as I felt more tears rushing out of my eyes.

Jayden then turned his head to me and looked straight into my eyes, said "I don't know. Just give me time to think about it, ok?", and then left the room. So, I did give him time.

_Ohh Missed out on eachother now_

_Missed out on eachother now_

_Realize_

_Realize _

_Realize_

A few months pasted by after I had told him how I really felt. Jayden still didn't tell me how he felt, so I just thought that he needed more time. I had also broken up with Mike and told him that I felt like we just didnt have a connection to eachother in a dating relationship way and just wanted us to be good friends. I also told him that I couldn't be with someone when I was in love with someone else. Mike understand and said that he felt the same way.

One day, I decided that Jayden had enough time to think about how he felt. So I when looking for him and found him practicing in the dojo. Once he saw me standing there, he stopped and said "Oh. Hey Emily."

"Jayden..." I was just about to ask him when the Gap Sensor went off. Mentor Ji gave us the location and we sped off to it. When we got there, Master Xandred was there with alot of moogers. Jayden looked around and said to all of us, "Ok. This is what we've been training for our whole lives. Now is the time to seal away Master Xandred for go."

Antonio looked at him and said "You know the sealing symbol know?"

"Yes, I've been knowing it for months, never telling you about it. Now's not the time to argued. I want all of you to fight off the moogers and we have to all go right to Master Xandred so I can get close enough to use the sealing power."

Everyone agreed "RIGHT!" then yelled out "GO GO SAMURAI!".

After we morphed, we all surrounded Jayden to help protect him and ran straight to them moogers. We all then fought off the moogers, getting closer and closer to Master Xandred. But we all started losing strength,demorphing, and fell one by one. Jayden was finally close enough to use the sealing power when Master Xandred yelled "Red Ranger. You think you have me now, don't you? Well, too bad, you're wrong!" Master Xandred then used some high power focus that flew Jayden back that made him land on his chest.

I yelled out to him, with more like a whimper, "JAYDEN!"

Master Xandred walked up to Jayden and kicked him in the stomach. "Weak Ranger. You will never defect me!" He then turned around laughing and started walking away. I thought that we were all goners until I saw Jayden get up and perform the permanent sealing power. I saw Master Xandred turned around and yell "What? Oh no you don't" and sent a high power focus, that looked like it was in the shape of a weapon, straight to Jayden. Fortunantly, Jayden sent the sealing power to Master Xandred before Master Xandred sent his. Master Xandred was finished and gone. I felt so happy until I saw that the high powered focus really did turn into a spear and struck Jayden right in the chest, making him demorph.

I tried getting up but just couldn't. So, with all the strength I had left in me, I crawled to Jayden as fast as I possibbly could. I finally was close enough to reach his hand and grabbed it, trying to pull myself closer.

I yelled to him "JAYDEN! WAKE UP! YOU CANT DIE ON US! WAKE UP!" The tears keep coming from my eyes and I laid my head on his chest, close to where the spear hit, crying hard. I suddenly started feeling weaker and blacked out.

I woke up in my room and saw Mia crying on her bed. I sat up and asked Mia "Mia, what's going on?"

Mia looked at with her sad eyes and said calmly, " Jayden's gone. He's gone forever."

So he really was dead. I tried to stop the tears from coming out but just couldn't.

I heard Mia also add in, " You know, just before he died, he told that he didn't love me. I mean, he said that he loved me, but as in a friend. It made me sad to hear him say that to me since I was his girlfriend."

Mia fell back on her bed, crying into her pillow. I tried to get up and hug her but she insisted that she wanted to be left alone right now. So I left the room. I ran into Mentor Ji and he said "Oh, Emily. You're awake and I can see that you too were crying."

"Ji, were you crying too?"

"Yes" he admitted, "I was. Jayden was like a son to me. I trained him and loved him like a son. Anyway, the funeral we have for him is two days from now. We also are planning to set up a memorial for him outside to honor that he died by saving the world."

"Yes, he did. Also, what are those boxes for?" I pointed out to the boxes that were outside of Jayden's room.

"We're cleaning out his room. You may want to take a look inside if you like." Ji then went back to going where ever he was going.

When I stepped into his room, the smell reminded me of Jayden. Oh no, here comes the waterworks again.

Suddenly, I saw a piece of paper sticking out of the drawers. I pulled it out, unfolded it, and read it. That's when the real waterworks started coming from my eyes. The piece of paper was a short note to me from Jayden. It said "Emily, i've finished thinking and yes. I have realized it. I realize that I do love you. -Jayden"

At that moment, I hugged the piece of paper, dropped to my knees, and cried my eyes out. I quietly whispered, "Thank you for realizing. I love you too."

**Author's Note: Well, the end! Sorry that it didn't end happy, but at least it ended alittle tiny bit happy. Anyway, hoped you liked it and dont forget to review! **

**For the Likers: glad you liked the story! dont forget to review(:**

**For the Haters: if you going to review with rude comments, dont review at all.**


End file.
